Choosing a Destiny:::English
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: We all have dreams without making true and L's, isn't catching Kira to all cost, he want to marry and have a baby. What does it happen when in a moment of sentimentality he tells this to Light?:::YAOI:::LightxL:::MPREG:::Chap.4 add
1. The End

* * *

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

**"Choosing a Destiny"  
**_By Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

* * *

+:::+:::+**Ludra's Notes**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!!!o Well here you have a DN + MPREG fic!!!! w actually I had this long time ago…but I never translate it to English…so now I did it:3

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Spanish version can be found: (chapters 1-14)

**You can find the Spanish version in my Profile (just click in my name ;3), the Spanish version has the same title :3, also you can find some other useful links, like the Amor-Yaoi link (you can find the another spanish version there). Any doubt, please let me know X3**

Actually don't feel like saying a lot…so let's go to the simbology!!!

**+:::+:::+Symbology+:::+:::+**

"…**words in bold…"  
**These ones mean that the character is speaking.

** '…_words in italic…'_**_  
_These ones mean that the character is thinking.

**«…words…»**  
These ones substitute the quotation marks and mean that something is no really true or make emphasis in a special word or sentence.

**Uppercases**  
These one mean that a character emphasis in a word or they scream really loud.

**_-…words…-_****  
**These mean that the voice is airy or one doesn't have clear where it comes neither of who is, also gives a tone of mysticism to the sentence.

**  
****+:::+:::+Disclaimer+:::+:::+**

The characters of Death Notice are property of their original owners, this fic and the idea among some original characters it's the only thing that belongs me, it's also made without lucre and more rather for fanaticism and personal pleasure.

**  
****+:::+:::+Warnings+:::+:::+**

This fic is **Y-A-O-I**, relationships among man-man, homosexuality, slash, boys' love, gay, BL, among more meanings. So if you dislike it, please don't read and go to find fics to your pleasure (anycomplain will be ignored and hid, that's why I did this warning). Also contained **MPREG** (Male pregnancy), if you like yaoi but dislike mpreg, please also don't read and go to look for another fics with your yaoi likes (complaints about that won't be accepted too).

**  
+:::+:::+** **Meanings +:::+:::+**

Actually this fic will have a new male race I did. The Men-B (who can give birth). I did a summary of how are they, their different among normal men and so on…but I only have it in Spanish…by the time you don't need to know…but soon when the fic has more chapters, it would be cool if you read it to get familiarized with them. Soon I'll translate it to English. So wait for it.

* * *

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+  
**Enjoy!  
**_ L.M.N aka S.L.E_

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

* * *

In the mortal world exist three laws. The life, death and the destiny. All the human beings choose their destiny, they go deciding throughout their period of existence and every chose can lead them to a beautiful end or a tragic one.

Only a principle exists which cannot be altered by them, their soul. When a human being is born its soul is divided; to end up being one in harmony should find its other half, the other one or in other words...its couple.

However, no matter which decisions you made, there're destiny's lines that doesn't matter which direction you take, you'll end up finding your other half, nevertheless, the laws of the life or death will be there also and depending on each one, they'll be able to end up being one in the life or die and continue...incomplete.

The life is full with decisions and the most wished for the human being, it's to find its other part, nevertheless, the times have changed; every day more incomplete human live in the earth, believing that they're happy with ideals and mundane goals made by themselves and time by time their true essence is getting lost. They live their sadness among lies of happiness while inside their being cries for the hole by their side.

Few are those that end up finding their half and they are really happy, so much as well as to be able counting them with the fingers.

Sad it's the reality of the human beings. They have chosen this way without knowing and nobody can change it, only themselves.

Each one chooses their destiny, like that intelligent boy who decided to maintain his look away from the classroom instead of paying attention to his class; then it was when a destiny's line began... one like no other.

'_A notebook?'_

* * *

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

* * *

Light observed the screen of the computer not really paying attention to it; his mind actually was digressed in how brilliant his plan went. A victorious smile was shown in his face.  
_'Just a little more Ryuuzaki' he_ said mentally while he observed the detective speak with Watari. Several discussions were given when hearing L say on using the notebook and even him was included on them, as always showing false concern.

A noise was listened through the screen, something happened to Watari.

'_Done! Rem is doing her job better than I expected, ha stupid Shinigami'_he mocked.

"**Watari?"**

L's voice was soft, different as he always spoke, a light tint of concern and fear could be noticed.

Suddenly all the screens showed «Erased Data»

The uncertainty appropriated all the people when they saw it on the screens, L as always explained the situation to calm them, at the moment his voice as usual and suddenly he notices something.

"**Where is the Shinigami?" **

All turned around without finding her in any place, L began to make his conjectures, tying knots and soon he has a hypothesis.

'_Ha! Too late Ryuuzaki'_

Light died to see his nemesis's body fall and enjoy his victory over him.

"**Listen everybody…" **His hand began to sustaining its spoon finely.** "The Shinigami is the one…"**

All kept silent waiting for him to finish, however soon the concern flooded them at seeing the spoon sustained by L fell as his body.

'_YES!'_

In it with great speed Light caught L's body before falling to the floor. His face dismayed while he was saying his name.

The wide detective's eyes observed him, as the boy showed a malicious and mocking smile, his eyes filled with a reddish sudden shine substituting those tender, soft eyes and of honey.

'_I won L!'_

The other man in his arms couldn't say the name of Light more than in his mind, several images passed through his eyes, as two tears were shown in his eyes and at closing his lids slowly they fell for his cheeks until touch the younger boy's clothes.

'_Tears?'_

The lids finally closed and for a moment seeing this way the detective's face, Light felt as something inside him broke by half, however he decided to ignore it.

**"¡RYUUZAKI!"**

It was the tremendous scream from the chestnut boy at seeing that the detective didn't respond.

'_PERFECT, I WON!'_

While he showed his face of sadness to have lost a friend, inside his true being screamed in happiness, the detective's death make him victorious, now his world didn't have any problem to be carried out, there was no longer any obstacle and he could be carried out as the new God of this world.

If everything was perfect, then…why it hurt so much?

* * *

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

* * *

_**-…I wasn't…-**_

The voice was listened lost among the reining darkness.

_**-…wrong after all …-**_

It continues as the silence reigned.

_**-…that I lost Ligth-kun…-**_

* * *

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

* * *

+:::+:::+**Final Notes**+:::+:::+

Yes I know…it was very short, sorry!!!!! I always do the first chap like that :3 but the next ones will be longer than this :3

Hope to finish the translations soon so I can update the English version XDDD…by the way, any mistakes, sorry!!!! My English is bad XDDDD so forgive my grammar errors!!! In the other hand, if somebody would like to help me and fix the fic, I'll be very happy!!!! Please let me know if you wan to help!!! X3 thanks.

Also this fic will be VERY LONG!!!! XD hehehehehe

* * *

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+  
**To be continued…oka' n-n?  
** +:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

* * *

+:::+**L.M.N**+:::+**  
**+:::+:::+**Ludra Maco Naít**+:::+:::+


	2. You're Special

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

**"Choosing a Destiny"**  
_By Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+**Ludra's Notes**+:::+:::+

Hiya!!!! Yay I did the chap.2 translation!!!! Yay X3…It took more time that the first chapter XDDD but now is longer!!! So be happy!!!...well I hope to keep this way so I can translate all the 13 chaps to English…actually I won't continue the Spanish one until I do…(but maybe I'll betray myself and do XP hihihihihihihi).

Well in this chap you can get a little more idea of how the stories go…if not…well soon more chapters so you can read more until you understand!!! X3 hihihihihihi…anyway forgive my grammar error and so on…English isn't my language!!!! I 'm trying my best :3 so hope you like XDDD

Symbology, Disclaimer, Warnings and Meanings are in the first chapter…I'm not going to repeat them anymore. Only if there's something new :3

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥**  
****Enjoy!  
**_ L.M.N aka S.L.E_

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

Light walked peacefully to his house, to relax himself of the events or in other words of L's death. 

He had decided to take the day off to get tranquilized, although he, in fact wanted it to enjoy his victory over his only enemy.

With Ryuuzaki's death everybody scared, they didn't know how he died although the causes were the same, heart attack. For some moments all of them shocked thinking that Kira could kill them without necessity of seeing their faces and the inexplicable disappearance of Shinigami made them doubt of everything, for a moment the fear the seizure. When the Mr. Yagami affirmed the detective's death all they decided to postpone the search of Kira for some days, until all were calmed and this way to be able to continue the case with cold head.

With the idea of suspending the case for some days, Light was about to show his consternation face and acting as he wasn't agree to it, although to be "humanitarian" at the end accepted saying it will be the best thing for all, mainly for him who had ended up conceiving the detective like a true friend. Losing him was too much for him, of course, all that was a lie, a very good one.

In some days, he'll be on charge of the case and this way without having nobody to stops him, the Kira's Kingdom would advance quicker. Everything was perfect, however a pain in his chest made him stop.

**"****What wrong Light?" **

The voice came from that Shinigami, Ryuk.

When hearing it Light look at him unbeliever, why was Ryuk with him?, he wasn't the owner of the Death Note that he watched over, the owner was Misa and if he wasn't wrong, the Shinigamis rules said to follow the owner of its Death Note lost until he/she dies, returned it or gave it to another person. Unless she...

He turned completely to see if the girl wasn't following him; behind of him there were nobody, only solitary alleys, and neither a soul apart from him. For a moment he thought that maybe Misa was hiding, quickly he denied that thought to the knowledge of the girl's limited intelligence, also she would arrive screaming his name loudly instead of hiding. Then why he was here?

**"****Ryuk?****"**He said after a moment of silence.**"****What are you doing here, why aren****'****t you with Misa?****"**

**"****Oh****…****that****'****s why****…****kukuku****"**he laughed for some moments getting the other boy's attention completely.

**"****What are you laughing at?" **He said with a light irritation tone for the mocking laugh of Shinigami.******"What happen; did Misa told you to follow me?"**

As answer he got two reddish eyes on him while more laughs were given. Those laughs from the Shinigami simply infuriated him, since they showed information which he lacked, not knowing it simply angered him.

**"****Stop laughing and answer me!" **He began to exasperate with the other being's attitude.

**"****Sorry Light, as I said you before, I'm not…" **He didn't finish the sentence when the boy spoke.

**"****Yes I know, you****'****re not at my side and you****'****re only here to entertain yourself, I know it perfectly****"**

**"****So why you keep asking me when you already know that I'm not going to tell you nothing" **laugh again.

He was right and Light knew it better than anything, although he tries the Shinigami wouldn't tell him anything, he wouldn't give him any favorable information, however, his laughs always irritated him, because he knew that if they were stronger as durable, was because he knew something important and enjoyed to see Light in full ignorance. He hated the fact that he cannot be able to take out profit of Ryuk like he did with Misa or anyone.

Knowing that he wouldn't obtain anything from the other being, he decided to ignore which would be the causes of having him there, he shouldn't bitter for not knowing something, after all it was supposed that today was his day of glory, the victory over L and he should enjoy completely. Also, for divine action or any other thing, Misa had an appointment with a director, which helped him to get rip of her.

He really hated the girl, so simple, so stupid, however she was very useful. She followed him, obeyed him and for him she would do anything, that were the things that made Light support her, he would be an idiot if he didn't take advantage of the easiness of using Misa as he wish, with her eyes, there wasn't necessity to shorten his life and if the girl dies he would find another person. He's Light Yagami, the best student in all Japan, the god of the new world, Kira and the most important thing, who was able to kill L.

A painful pulsed in his chest felt again.

**"****Does your chest hurt?" **Ryuk pointed out indifferent, still with that smile on his face. ******"It's normal; you're a human after all"**

**"****What do you mean?" **

**A**s answer other laughs were given, at hearing them, he frowned and he turned to continue his walk, after all, continue speaking in the street would be dangerous, somebody could see them.

**"****That all the humans feel that"**

Light didn't say anything; he stayed in silence hoping the Shinigami will give him more information.

**"****Humans are VERY interesting" **continue with some laughs.**"And you Light are an unique case" **

**"****Do you say that because I was able to kill a Shinigami?"**he said, voice in a whisper.

**"****Nah…although that also counts, I had never before known a human who could do it...however**..." he stopped.

**"****However?"**he repeated, interested voice.

******"Soon you will know"**again that laugh so hated by Light was listened.

When seeing ahead some thought come to his mind.

When he had L on his arms, some tears were drawn in his face like those pitch-dark eyes without expression showed something new for Light. Pain, sadness and some...fondness?

It was clear that Ryuuzaki's eyes were impossible to read, there wasn't expression at all, almost as if they were inhuman, although if it was true L would be also and his death would be impossible, even this way, L fell as all those who get the way between his world and true justice.

Nevertheless, something happened inside him when he saw those tears, felt as if somebody had ripped him in two by inside, his body froze for a moment when those salted drops traveled the boy's cheeks as his eyes went closing to never be open.

fear, pain and bitterness reign inside of his being for some seconds, were those sensations that left him perplexed, without words; why did he feel them? Wasn't hate the sensation of Light for L, maybe some respect for him. He had never found a person with his same intellect, as sharp as him was, he was his rival, his equal, his enemy, maybe could be said that felt pity of losing him, without him, the road was very easy, even this way, those weren't the sensations, there was something more. Something hidden inside him and in spite of being a genius, he couldn't solve it, there was a lacked piece for this puzzle and he didn't have idea where it was.

Trying to understanding the reason of those feelings he went near by a park, one which used to go when he was a child with his mother and little sister. At seeing it, several memories of his childhood come over his mind. He smiled at remember them; however other memoirs arrived without knowing where they came.

**__****-**_**…**__**It's a beautiful park near my house, you know, I would love to take them there...-**_

The voice did echo in his head like his walk stopped in dry, the image was in his mind, his look was on the floor, however it didn't focus nothing else that the memory.

The voice was him, he couldn't see clearly, he was in a balcony, air shook his hair as the clothes too, he could hear the sea and the view relapsed in a beautiful sunset, then he turned his view inside, to the room, there was somebody in the darkness.

His eyes were open to more not to be able to.

**'**_Where? How? ...When?…'_were the questions that dismay him in that precise moment._ 'And that person...who was it?' _The queries continued as any answer seemed shown.

In that moment the laugh of Ryuk took him out of his thoughts.

**"****Kukuku, don't make effort Light no matter how much you attempt it, will be in vain"**the god of the death said solemnly.

******"What do you mean Ryuk?"**In his voice could be hear a tone of scolding.**"I've just remembered something, a place, one which I don't have any memory, what does that mean?!"** his tone began to ascend without caring they were in the street; he wanted answers and wanted them now.

Laughs were given by the other being, still without any comment.

******"There was some kind of trick in the Death Note which by chance you forgot to mention Ryuk"**he inquired, trying to keep calm, although his puckered frown showed the inverse.

******"Hmmm..."**the being rotated his head to a side, trying to remember.**"No, actually I needed to clarify something"**

******"What do you insinuate with...needed to clarify something, huh?"**

******"Do you remember that I told you that people, who have a Death Note, are usually unhappy, don't you?"**

Light agreed, still without changing his posture and his pissed face.

******"Well, you said that it wasn't your case, but the opposite" **

******"So, what does it has to do with me?!"**said, losing the patience every minute.

******"Well... you never asked me why it brought misfortunes to people that had them"**he puffed.

With that, the eyes of Light enlarged in realization.

******"So...if you didn't want to know, I didn't have obligation of telling you"**

******"Then, do you mean that there was something important and you didn't tell me because I didn't show interest for it, am I right?" **

******"Yup"**said simpleton.

For a moment Light felt as anger went by his body, he wanted to kill the shinigami for his stupidity, again he repeated himself why Ryuk wasn't more like Rem; at least she was a little more intelligent.

**"****What?!"**he tried to contain his anger, even this way his volume increased more and more. Good luck there weren't anybody at those hours of the night.

******"Hey is not my fault, I already told you that I'm not on your side, I'm only an observer" **

******"Even that way you duty as shinigami was to inform me of all the details of the Death Note!"** he exasperated.

******"Not certainly, if the owner doesn't care to know certain things, it's not my duty to say them" **he simply said.

With that the face of Light pissed-off more and more as his anger ascended. At seeing him this way, the Shinigami smiled.

******"Hey don't get angry Light, although I didn't tell them to you soon you will know it"**

With it the face of the chestnut boy calms down to show one of confusion and perspicacity.

******"When you arrive at your house, everything will clear up" **

******"When I arrive at my house? What does have to do my house with all this?"**

Again laughs were his answer.

At seeing Ryuk again in that posture of «I won't tell you anything», he puffed with reluctance.

_'It was supposed this day should be perfect, which would have rejoicing for my part and enjoy my victory... and now it had become in a sea of questions, stupid shinigami!'_

Without being able to do anything else, the youth decided to continue with his road, there wasn't long to arrive to his home. And if Ryuk was right, for the first time he wanted to arrive immediately at his house, because this way, the doubts would be cleared.

The road was silent in spite of the laughs for the shinigami. Something interesting waited in his house. What could it be? Arriving there would be the only way to know the answer.

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

In a dark, arid world, full with strange beings of different faces, bodies, heights and more, they were speaking unceasingly, they were alarmed, for the first time in their long life, somebody had violated the sacred rule. 

The shinigamis was amazed, several sad as other infuriated until not being able to contain it, discussions were given and the noise of the voices made echo among that world.

**"****I can't believe it!****"**

One said with great surprise.

******"He was killed, how is it possible?!" **Said other.

******"It shouldn't be like this! How is possible that he broke the sacred rule?!" **said other more, in its voice anger was heard clearly.

******"What will happen?"** one said concerned.**"The rule don't apply for the human world, then... what gonna do the old man?"**

With that last statement for that shinigami, a sepulchral silence became present. All left leaving a road, which a dark being covered completely with a layer and his face with a cape walked with slow steps; nothing of him could be see, only blackness itself, the only thing visible was his feet at walking, which were like the humans, covered by some immense boots with several buckles to the sides and at walking several cracks of chains were heard. The other ones observed the being, looks of fear with respect mixed as that being came closer to one of the balls that allowed to see to the human world.

The silence continues while the other waited to see his reaction.

The other one simply «observed» the world, especially a scene where a young man died in arms of other and the voice of one of them was listened.

**__****-… ¡RYUUZAKI!…-**

The scream was listened by all of them, soon several murmurs were given place, but so soon they began they were silenced when the figure rotate «seeing them»

One of them went near to him with certain fear, his head of beast skull observed crestfallen.

******"L-lord..."**his voice was low, however the other being pay him attention.******"Wha...what is going to happen...the sacred rule was...broken" **

Silence, the other being didn't say anything.

Suddenly the dark being walked as the other ones again left allowing him to pass immediately.

******"I'll take care on that myself" **

It was the only thing he said before getting lost of view in the immense territory.

Surprised voices flooded the place when the dark being was away. Several voices were given place however only one was very impacted.

******"THE KING IN PERSON WILL TAKE CARE OF THAT!"**pure surprise.

The scream and the sentence itself maintained them amazed, the uncertainty governed their world.

However, this was a strange case, different and nevertheless one of the biggest that have shown up, the sacred rule was violated, not by a shinigami actually, but for the hands of a human.

And for the first time, the king of the shinigamis would intervene...

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+:::+******Final Notes**+:::+:::+

Yay the king shinigami show here!!!!! Soon you'll know more about him…in the next chapters also if you wonder… his real name is Toshirou XDDD hahahahaha…is a OC of mine and will help a lot in the story…also, in the DN, they always mentioned a Shinigami King…but he never show up :3 so I can take it to my benefit!!!! Mwahahahahaha

Hope that you all like it.

So I'd love if you give me a review!!!! All of them will be appreciated and you'll make me to hurry up and translate more chapters X3 yay!!! Thanks in advance!!!

**__****PS:**I do have an OC character sheet from this fic, if you want to see them, please go here:****** ludra-jen ova.devia ntart. co m/art/Choos ing-a-Destiny-Chars-faces-66623477** (without the spaces).

* * *

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥  
**To be continued…oka' n-n?**  
♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥

* * *

+:::+******L.M.N**+:::+******  
**+:::+:::+******Ludra Maco Naít**+:::+:::+


	3. The sacred rule

* * *

:::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::

**"Choosing a Destiny"**  
_By Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

:::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::

* * *

:::X:::** Ludra's Notes**:::X:::

Hiya!!!!o Yay here you have the chap 3 n-n be happy…I'm very sleepy…and also I returned to school so I've to wake up early ToT…so I need to sleep…u-u…so I'm not going to say write so much in the notes XDDD be happy!!!! You're lucky!!!! XDDD

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Spanish version can be found: (chapters 1-14)

**You can find the Spanish version in my Profile (just click in my name ;3), the Spanish version has the same title :3, also you can find some other useful links, like the Amor-Yaoi link (you can find the another spanish version there). Any doubt, please let me know X3**

The symbology, Disclaimer, Warnings and Meanings are in the first chapter…I'm not going to repeat them anymore. Only if there's something new :3

* * *

:::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::  
**Enjoy!  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_  
:::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::

* * *

"**I'm home!" **

Light's voice was listened by all place like echo, however there wasn't answer.

The brown haired boy was surprised, in general his mother would welcome him or her sister would come to receive him. He walked to the dining room, looking for any sign of his family, but he found a paper in the table.

When taking it Light read it. It clearly explained that his parents had left to have dinner in a restaurant while his sister will stay in the house of a friend to study. He sighed.

It wasn't common that his parents go out; nevertheless, it seemed that his father really wanted to forget the shock about L's death and in the last days he went out more often with his mother. Although it didn't bother him in absolute, having the house for him was a great relief. Also he already gets used.

With a new sigh; took one of the apples in the basket and throw it to Ryuk, he catch it immediately and without losing time began to devour.

"**Well, I'm home" **said solemnly.** "Now, where are my answers?" **

When ending the fruit the Shinigami smiled.

**"Up, in your room" **

Light looked at him suspicious and with a little untrust on the other hand, without saying anything; he began to walk to his room.

He felt the presence of something inside. It wasn't as if he hadn't imagined that there would be "somebody" waiting for him, that's why Ryuk had told him, however, he never planned to feel fear. How was that possible? If he when he saw for the first time the shinigami was surprised, nevertheless, didn't feel fear, you'll think the same will happen with whatever it is in his room. Although this wasn't the case.

'_What's wrong with me?'_He inquired without knowing the answer.

He was concerned, his hands tremble and body feel heavy as at the same time he seem not to react, why did he have so much fear? Honestly didn't know and although his mind tells him that it was a stupidity to react this way, his body seemed not to understand. He wanted to enter, to obtain answers, however, he didn't dare.

**"What's wrong Light?"** The shinigami spoke behind of him like he muffled a smile; his voice was low and irony.

The voice of Shinigami surprised him, for an instant he had forgotten him.

**"No...Nothing"** stuttered trying to recover the cool. **"It's nothing, Ryuk"** he said with normal tone.

**"So...why don't' you enter?"** inquired like a giggle came out of his lips. "...are you afraid?"

With that said, Light bothered, he'd not allow that the shinigami treated him like an idiot by no means nor he made fun of him.

**"Don't be stupid, why should I?" **said peacefully, a light tint of superiority adorned his voice.

**"Good!"**the being creaked.** "Is good that you're not afraid, because...I do" **

At said that, Light surprised, how is possible that a god of the death is afraid? More was the intrigues formed and the solutions were inside of this room, without being able to support more, he took the handle and when swallowing some saliva took valor to open it.

The place was dark to exception of the incoming little light for the corridor.

Light entered and without closing the door turn on the light. In less than one second his room was illuminated by the cold light of the focus showing all around. Nothing.

The brown haired observed the place trying to find something or «somebody» without success, there wasn't anything.

"**What the…!" **fury was the only thing he feel now and immediately turned to the other**"Ryuk, what the hell is goin...!?"** he didn't finish when seeing the kneeling shinigami, his head to the floor, as imploring pity.

He'll speak when the door closed abruptly and the light faded suddenly.

A dark silhouette began to be formed behind him. Light again felt the heaviness in the atmosphere like his concern and fear returned. He was turned slowly and when seeing the being he screamed as he fell to the floor.

**"Yagami Light" **the being said, its neuter voice without feeling. **"You should not fear me, I won't harm you" **

At hearing it, the fear disappeared, but the atmosphere continued the same. He tranquilized and a little while was able to get up.

**"Wh...who are you?" **couldn't avoid his edginess, something in that being provoked him that fear.**"Are you another shinigami?"**

**"Shinigami?"** repeated.**"It could be said. Although we are totally different" **

Light kept silent, a knot in his throat prevented him to speak.

**"You know Yagami Light, you are one of the first humans who has seen me without being dead"** mentioned with simplicity.

"**Really?"**was the only thing could say.

_'Damnint!'_ reprehended mentally. _'What the hell it happen to me? why I feel so afraid with this being, I am Kira, the new god of...'_

**"God?"**

The being's voice surprised him, even more for the question.

**"How...?"** was amazed.**"How did you know that?" **keep silent then he continue. **"Can you read my mind?"**

**"Of course, that and more" **

The young man took a step behind; his eyes were open for the surprise.

**"Who the hell are you?"** he replied smoothly, little by little the fear left as slightly the furor arrived. **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"**

**"Who and what am I?... Are those your concerns, human?" **

Suddenly the light returned and it illuminated the place as the being in front.

Light tranquilized, with it the being could be seen and at his surprise it didn't seem as impressive as in the darkness. In fact, it seemed more humanoid.

At seeing it better, the brown haired observed as the being didn't have the same height that the shinigami, on the contrary, seemed at his same height or maybe a little higher. It was covered with a layer and a cape, hidden its face and body. Suddenly the cloths were taken away showing its true form. Light froze.

In front of him a man, his clothes was shown it wasn't outside of the common thing, the clothes could easily be as a Gothic with something dark. He has a skin jacket or black leather marking his silhouette slightly muscular, several thin belts were the decorations of the sleeves like in the chest, their hands were covered by gloves of the same material and color; he has a belt with silver skulls surrounding it as at the same time this sustained a kind of long cloth that covered part of his legs; front and behind. The pant, also of skin, several belts were in his thighs, each one had chains which were connected to a big skull which showed the beginning of a series of smaller skulls which finish at the end of the pant which seemed to melt with the immense boots, as if they were part of it; also the boots decorations have buckles to the sides.

Light blinked several times in total confusion. If he wasn't sure this being wasn't human, easily could be confused for some Gothic person, dark-metal guy or whatever. Inclusive the being had his hair in a similar style as his, although a little scruffier and of black color. However, his attention was centered in that "cloth" that covered his face, as if was a mask.

**"You..."** he began, no very sure of what to say. **"Seriously, are you like that?"** said without being able to hide his surprise and inclusive his disillusion.

**"Did you hope something more?" **

The boy gave a great sigh before laughing; his fear and concern disappeared completely. He went to his bed and when sitting down he returned observe the «man» without fear, like a light smile of prepotency was shown.

**"Oh c'mon, YOU... a shinigami?"** laughed. **"Even Ryuk looks more awful and weird, inclusive Rem and she were white!"** ridiculed.

Still with laugh of irony, Light could observe that the «being» possessed ears as them and the cloth allowed seeing part of the cheek, its skin was pale as L's, no, it was even more. His laugh stopped when he notice of something different; the cloth covered only his face by front, then he could see his face by the side, however that didn't happen, there was a darkness which strangely covered most of the face, as if it didn't exist.

Suddenly the man turned his «view» to him, Light saw how the «cloth» didn't move like it should be, it simply continued static.

**"I see you already stop laughing"** the man puffed, his voice neuter. **"Indeed, I am not a shinigami, although the humans usually think of me as if I were one of them, after all solely dead ones are who can meet me"**

**"Who are you?"** he asked again, his face now serious.

**"The humans call me many ways, although it seems to please them more the name of «Grim Reaper»"**

With it the youth looked perplexed.

**"The grim Reaper?"** he repeated as slightly raised a brow**. "I believed that the shinigamis were...hmmm...that" **

**"No"** he said simply. **"As I had said before, we are two totally different beings, although I am their king" **

**"The king of the shinigamis?!"** he said, a little confused.

**"That's right"**

**"Now I understand why Ryuk leaned in that way"** turned to see the being in the same position. **"After all you're his boss"** he laughed slightly. **"Then, what does bring to his majesty to the world of the humans, huh? It won't be to congratulate me, after all, I help to kill more people than the own shinigamis"**

An superior smile was shown in its lips.

**"Human prepotency"** said totally indifferent voice. **"I see that you feel very sure of yourself Yagami Light, but that smile won't last a lot" **

**"What do you mean?"** said, angry could be seen in his honey eyes.

Without answering the king walked to be positioned in front of the shinigami, which was still in the same pose.

**"Get up Ryuk" **

Being ignored, Light rose immediately attempted to protest, nevertheless stopped his action when seeing the concerned look of Ryuk.

**"Lord,I...I haven't violated any rule, I don't know why you wanted that..."** didn't finish when the king cut him the word.

**"I know it very well, however, some blame relapses in you"** dry voice.

**"It's not my fault that Light didn't care" **

**"However, you threw the notebook on purpose to the human world"**

**"Yes, because I was boring, there's also not any rule that impedes that"** he replied.

**"Indeed"** the king assured.** "But because you did it, now the sacred rule was violated"**

Light didn't understand very well what the two beings were talking.

_'The sacred rule?'_ He thought._'What will that rule be?'_

**"Don't worry Yagami Light, soon you will know, because you are who broken it"**

**"What?!"** he exalted, angry with that accusation. **"What do..."**

**"Ryuk, for not being totally participant of this situation, I will be indulgent with you, I will only give you a light punishment" **

**"What?!"** puffed. **"But I didn't do anything!" **

**"You will away from this world a month in the shinigami's world without being able to see it"** sanctioned.

**"But, but..." **

**"Do you want me to increase it?"** he threatened, with that the other being denied with the head. **"Well, now could you tell Yagami Light, what you did not mention him?"**

**"Huh? ahh yes Lord"** with it the other being comes closer to the boy, his face returned to his usual way. **"Hey Light, what you need to know, was the reason of why the humans that had a Death Note were always unhappy"**

The boy didn't say anything, his face was serious and with a little anger.

_'Stupid shinigami!'_ he thought annoyed _'I already know it; you don't have to repeat it as if I were an idiot' _

**"Is their nature Yagami Light, you should have more patience with those no as clever as you" **

The king mentioned, with it the man bothered even more.

**"Stop reading my mind!"** he grunted, as furious looks were thrown to him.

**"You are not in position of telling me what I should stop to do, human"** with that Light was about reproach without success. **"Ryuk"**

**"Ah yes!..."** the shinigami hadn't understood what happened very well, he ignore it and continue with his explanation. **"Well Light, what happens is that when a human has a Death Note in his possession and begins to use it; their happier memories are erased, only leaving the sad ones and the less important"**

**"Their happier memories?" **the boy repeated, now his anger had been changed by curiosity.** "How?" **

**"Yes, it's supposed that Death Note is an object for the shinigamis which don't have memories neither feelings, so it doesn't affect us at all, however, with a human it's totally different"** he kept silent at seeing how Light analyzed what he said, understanding it. **"The humans contrary to the shinigamis have memories, the sad ones as the happy; they're governed by feelings which are bound to their wickedness and kindness" **

**"What?...don't tell me that really exist your evil part and good"** he replied with dislike.

**"Something like that, only that it isn't based as the humans believe, it's more complex"** he responded peacefully. **"But that doesn't correspond me to tell you... what happen to the human beings when they obtaining it, is that their wickedness is increased, since they obtain an object to kill, the death for you all is more important than us and the knowledge that they can kill to pleasure it's as a joy for them, makes them feel powerful, important and inclusive they feel gods"**

When said that, the boy gives him an intense look, nevertheless he doesn't say anything.

**"Hehehe...the humans are easily filled with negative feelings and also their wickedness increases, even more when they believe that there's not a price to pay"** he laughed.

**"Then the price... are their memories?"** puffed with reluctance. **"Lose the memories of your happy moments aren't something very important, which is the problem if you lose them? You can make more" **

Ryuk on the contrary laughed even more.

**"I knew you'd say that, you're not the only Light, all of them say the same thing and they give up even this way their Death Note"** he gives a great smile, which attracted more intense looks from the boy. **"The humans cannot live without happiness, they spends all their life looking for it, in one or another way, no human being wants to live in the misfortune and the sadness, for that reason they yearns it so intensely" **

**"Only the weaker are those that cannot live without it"**

The shinigami smiled again.

_'Hehehehe Light is quite interesting, he denies what he also search, hehehe humans are amusing'_

**"Hehehehe, is amusing how everybody say the same thing"** he remarked, with it Light bothered again. **"Anyway, when they lost their happy memories, the humans don't know how it feels the happiness and the only thing that can create is more sadness" **

Light stunned, suddenly a memory arrived to his mind.

**_-...I love you; I couldn't live without you...-_**

His voice again was listened in his head like he saw him hugging somebody, the scene was blurred and couldn't distinguish who it was, suddenly he kisses that person.

The image was shown time and again, while his voice made echo. Light was confused and in shock.

_'Who it is?...where is that place?...why does it burn my chest when seeing it?' _

His interrogation began; soon he felt as his legs couldn't support him any more to fall kneeling, his hand grabbed his shirt firmly, as its eyes opened up the more than they could. A solitary tear traveled by his right cheek. When feeling it, he passed his hand feeling the fresh liquid in the clear skin.

Without saying anything, he sees them with a directed and confused look.

**"What you've just felt is what made many to leave the Death Note"** Ryuk responded. **"The happiest moments in your life will never be able to remember them, it doesn't matter how much you effort, however, from time to time you will be able to remember something and the pain that you feel, it's because your soul yearns to feel it, it's an unbearable pain and until you don't give up the notebook diffuse memories will be hunting you day and night, until death"** he gave a wide smile. **"And that all, anybody is able to support it, hehehe" **

**"Very well Ryuk, now you can leave"** the king order like he took some steps to where be kneeling the brown-haired boy.

**"Yes Lord, bye Light, we'll see each other in a month, I'll wait with longings to see what novelties are by that time, good luck!"** said that, the shinigami lifted flight and disappeared of the room.

**"Well Yagami Light, it is time of talking about «the sacred rule»"**

The young man lifted his look; full with several contrary feelings, to center it in that covered face, again the sensation of fear filled him...

* * *

:::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::

* * *

:::X:::**Final Notes**:::X:::

Sleepy!!!!! Translating is very exhausting XDDD hahahahahaha…anyway, PLEASE FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR ERRORS!!!! I'm trying my best :3 but I'd love if someone want to help me and be my beta X3

Hope that you all like it!!!

I'm sleepy!!!!...need to sleep…zzzzzz….-o-…zzzzzzzzzz

BTW!!!!! I'd love if you give me a review!!!! All of them will be appreciated and you'll make me to hurry up and translate more chapters X3 yay!!! Thanks in advance!!!

**_PS:_** I do have an OC character sheet from this fic, if you want to see them, please go here: ludra-jen ntart. co m/art/Choos ing-a-Destiny-Chars-faces-66623477 (without the spaces).

* * *

:::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::  
**To be continued…oka' n-n?  
** :::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::

* * *

X:::x-x**S.L.E**x-x::X: **  
**Xx:::xX**Ludra Maco Naít**Xx:::xX


	4. Memories: The first time part1

* * *

:::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::

"**Choosing a Destiny"**  
_By Ludra-Jenova(S.L.E)_

:::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::

* * *

:::X:::** Ludra's Notes**:::X:::

Hiya!!!! Well it took me a lot to translate this chap, because I always have something to do, so I translated little by little…anyway, hope that you'll like it…need to do other things so, I'll let you read the fic, see ya'!!!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Spanish version can be found (1-14):

**You can find the Spanish version in my Profile (just click in my name ;3), the Spanish version has the same title :3, also you can find some other useful links, like the Amor-Yaoi link (you can find the another spanish version there). Any doubt, please let me know X3  
**

The symbology, Disclaimer, Warnings and Meanings are in the first chapter…I'm not going to repeat them anymore. Only if there's something new :3

* * *

:::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::  
**Enjoy!  
**_L.M.N aka S.L.E_  
:::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::

* * *

Millions of years ago, when the earth was still uninhabited, three gods arrived to it at seeing it empty. Interested in that planet which seemed to be able to grow life, they decided to create some beings to inhabit it. They were the reptiles that nowadays are known as dinosaurs, nevertheless, these creatures didn't mean a lot for the gods, they didn't have likeness to them and their intelligence was very basic, because of that, when the earth was in danger by the meteorite, they didn't do anything.

Without knowing well what to do, the gods agreed again of giving life to the planet, although now, they would be with beings that had likeness with them. It was this way as the first human beings were created.

Not wanting to make the same error as with the dinosaurs, the gods granted them intelligence and the capacity to evolve to adapt to their environment. When seeing them go improving little by little, the gods

felt more attracted by these beings and soon they gave them more dons, those that they wanted for themselves.

They gave them a soul, one which was made up of two parts known nowadays as the wickedness and the kindness. When having this don, the human beings began liking one side or the other; the fights, the tricks, the fight for the food began to demonstrate as their soul was turning grizzly, never a pure white or a black one. Everything was gray tones.

Nevertheless there was a problem, the humans that died disappeared together with their soul, the one which not having where to go, it was simply destroyed with the body.

The gods when seeing this, decided that they needed to create a place for their souls, this way the god Eika, the oldest of the three, create the sky, a place where the good souls could go and enjoy natural beauties, food and have happiness for all the eternity while Beigon; the youngest god, decided to create the hell, a place where the bad souls would pay their sins in horrible tortures and misfortunes for all the eternity.

It was this way as the first two laws were created. The life and the death.

However, the god Heros didn't accept that his two siblings chose who go to the sky and who to the hell; that they traced the being's life to end in the darkness or as on the contrary. It was then when Heros decided also create a world where he'll govern, although this was to help the human to live, since none would go to where he was.

And there when the third law was created. The destiny.

Wanting the human being to have the freedom of choosing which side to go, Heros created "the destiny's lines" and this way, instead of governing the beings, rather he dedicated his immortality to serve them; letting them to choose his lines with their actions and so soon they took a direction, the god would create more lines to choose. This way until their end arrives.

At this action, The other gods didn't like it at all, because this way, they couldn't know who would be those that will go to their Kingdoms, however, having an uncertain destination for them, the human world became more interesting.

With the time, the humans began to evolve quicker thanks to Heros. This caused great zeal to the other gods, which in spite of obtaining the souls of the beings, Heros was who «cohabited» more with them; from the moment of their birth until their death, the most interesting parts to their view.

Full with jealousies, Eika as Beigon began to fight for the human souls, obtaining the victory the oldest of the three. Nevertheless, having dark souls in the Kingdom of the skies, it began to create havoc to the tranquility and the happiness in that world. Even this way, Eika wouldn't send them to the hell. It was when archangels, angels, among more were created to appease the bad souls.

The hell become more and more solitary and the few souls were mistreated even more.

It lasted this way a long time until a strange event happened. A soul; which have same wickedness as kindness.

The two gods didn't know what to do with this being, none could take him to their Kingdoms since he was in half in both sides, and there wasn't a light difference that they could use to take him to the sky or the hell.

This way without knowing what to do, they created a new world now well-known as «the Limbo» a lonely place and desert, governed by the darkness and the emptiness. There they positioned that strange soul, until knowing where he belonged, leaving him as his only distraction an immense ball, which showed the human world.

Several years passed as the disputes for the souls increased again, then this soul called to the gods saying them which soul owed to go to such Kingdom and which not. When listening to him, Eika and Beigon surprised, the stranger could see the difference between wickedness as kindness of every human being comparing it to his. This way, if the dark one passed of the half, that soul should go to the hell and on the contrary.

Soon the disputes ceased. The being couldn't go to any place, the gods asked him if he wanted to be the one on charge of judging the souls and taking them to the belonging world. When agreeing, to that soul was granted more powers, his human memories was erased as the feelings, so he could judge more efficiently. So this way, a human soul became into another being, almost like them. A semi god.

At this creation, the gods never had to intervene more, he'd take charge. Would judge the human from their birth until the hour of their death, then he'll go to take the human's soul to where it belonged, nevertheless, the law of the destiny wasn't to his favor, at not knowing the deaths with complete certainty, he decided to go to the Kingdom of Heros to see the time's lines and this way when the death hour of the human were close, the semi god could know how and when it'll die.

With this, the semi god couldn't be far from Heros and he even preferred several times to stay with the god that in those arid lands. Same fact wasn't unnoticed for the other gods, causing the jealous toward his brother once again.

Nevertheless, the earth began to change flagrantly and soon the human being fell in a dark stage where the feelings were not longer important; the power, the corruption, the slavery, among more were the only thing that made sense for them. It was an age where the wickedness reigned.

Not a long time passed when again a human soul couldn't go to the heaven neither the hell. Now not wanting that his siblings manipulated the being, he decided to ask him if he wanted to be again the judge of the souls. When he agree, his powers returned, nevertheless only his memoirs were erased, and his feelings were hidden at putting him a "cloth" on his face which could only be removed by the destiny god and this way when being created by Heros, the semi-god couldn't be touched by the god's siblings neither influence him.

Even this way, Heros didn't want to manipulate him, so he left the use of his reason and the human ability to decide his actions. with it, the new semi-god, «the judge» was proclaimed, not a god neither a semi-god, only a being who was created to judge the souls and nothing else. Nevertheless, he still needed the help of Heros to be able to know the deaths.

This way without being able to do something, the other gods kept silent while their jealous toward his brother increased.

Little time passed when there were problems with the souls. The judge couldn't take them to his corresponding places when these stayed firm on the mortal world, others were retained by their dear people's memories as other simply they didn't understand they already died and they stayed strolling without direction. It was when the ghosts began to enter in the life of the living ones.

Without being able to do a lot, he took the souls to his «Kingdom» none of those souls could go to the heaven neither the hell when they weren't aware or they were retained in the human world; there he'd watch over them and when some breakaway or it was aware of his death, he'd take them to the other Kingdom. But with the time, the souls increased and soon the limbo stopped to be empty to fill with souls.

With this situation of the souls, Eika and Beigon went to speak with the judge, implying that he should do something at respect, since those souls couldn't be there when they should go to their worlds. The two gods continued pressing him; however, their true intentions were to demonstrate how useless the judge was and Heros should reincarnate him once again, to go to some of their Kingdom and not where his brother was.

It wasn't so long when Heros began to think of reincarnating him and before he did it, the judge was able to give a solution. To transform the souls to another being. It was there when the shinigamis was created for the first time.

His kingdom would be as a second world, where these beings would live and not having memories of its last life neither feelings and when died its soul would return to its original form and it'd be taken to the place where it belong. Without being able to do anything, the two gods accepted this way, nevertheless, Beigon wouldn't give up so easily.

The time passed and the judge's world soon went being left without so many of these beings, one by one the place was empty again as in the beginning. Was then, when Beigon return.

The god arrived to the arid Kingdom angered by the slow of this process and demand that if the beings were to live there, at least they must do something. With it, he gave them a notebook with an new ability, their eyes could see the names of the humans and their life's time. Then he explained to them how to use the notebook and the possibility of lengthening their life, with that, the shinigamis began to use them.

Mad the judge didn't approve the use of those notebooks, none of them has the right of killing the humans as taking possession of their life's time. If the notebooks were used, the death's laws would be altered as the destiny's. Nevertheless, the god make clear his superiority at the other being, which wasn't nobody to refuse him and if he wanted this way, then he was declaring war to the god. Without being able to do anything, the judge accepted the notebooks, nevertheless, he would mark certain rules; without caring about that, the youngest god accepted.

Heros when finding out his brother's audacity, couldn't avoid to fix certain destiny's lines to make few humans fall in the wickedness. And get angry with the judge to accept them, he sentenced that the problems for those notebooks would assume him alone, without the god help. At this, the judge was abandoned by the god.

Several years passed and the judge now well-known as their king, created several rules at seeing how the beings used the notebooks irresponsibly, killing humans for heap, until the day that a shinigami killed pregnant women only. Violating the law of the life in the mortal world.

It was then, when the king proclaimed the "Sacred rule"

No shinigami should kill pregnant human by any reason, who dare to intervene with the life's law, will be punished with the most severe one and its soul would be destroyed. Only the death's law of the mortal world would be the one that could take the life of that little being. And in the case of a shinigami took the life of that person, the human would revive together with the baby, even more their life's time will increase by taking the life of the shinigami and their names could never be written in any «Death Note» who dare to do it, will be punished in the same way and once again, both beings would be revived.

With this rule, it never happen again and inclusive, the shinigamis began to adore the pregnant humans and to love the marvelous of the birth of those beings. Several of them adopted some human's babies and threatening if somebody dared to kill that baby when it grow up they would make that being pay. Such reason took to the death of many shinigamis, at protecting them from other humans.

With the clear rules, the king of the shinigamis disappeared and very few times he was seen by them. Little by little, the world of the shinigamis began to worsen, when having too much life, many stopped to write in the Death Note and the Kingdom was filled with slack beings.

The Kingdom began to decay. They began to not liking the place anymore, so several shinigamis went to the Kingdom of the humans to pass the time; to lose its notebook for negligence or at purpose. However, losing their Death Notes had never caused so many problems, like now.

For the first time in the life of the mortal world, the three laws were being broken at the same time and it wasn't a shinigami, it was a human. A Chaos was about to be formed, since the rules weren't applicable to the humans. And after many years without seeing him, the king appeared to take charge of this strange phenomenon as the god Heros show to him again.

It was time to fix the human world...

* * *

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

* * *

When concluding the history, the king walked to the brown boy's desk to lean there, waiting for the human to understand.

Light was sat down in the floor, his back leaning to the bed's foot, his head leaning in the mattress. A silence was formed during several minutes until the man spoke.

**"And according to this I did break that rule?" **He said without changing position, his voice was soft.

**"That is right" **neutral voice.

**"Well I think I'm in favor of the demon" **he said centering his head to the front and observing the king intensely. **"You're not good for you job, because I haven't killed any pregnant woman, I've only killed criminals, the scum of the world" **puffed with contempt.** "I would never kill an innocent, much less pregnant woman!... don't see that I'm the good one, I do your job here in the earth!"**

**"My Job?"** inquired subtly.

**"Yes! And thousand times better, because it seems that you have forgotten to judge the bad guys since that such god Heros left you" **reprehended poisonously.

**"So better, huh?" **He asked, some perspicacity in his voice.

**"YES!"** he gets up quickly as he comes closer to the king grabbing him for the neck and bringing near to his mad face. **"Because while I worked to liberate people of the human scum and doing a better world, you were lost somewhere complaining the loss of your frie...arck!"**

He didn't finished when his neck was grabbed by the king's hand and lifted from the floor, the being's force was surprising.

**"Then you believe yourself better than me that you really know how to judge people and inclusive you feel as important as to believe you a god" **his voice rose nevertheless stayed calm.

Light felt as the air began to miss his body, when suddenly was thrown to his bed with such force that broke the wooden paws and an intense pain arrived to his back. The brown boy complained, cursing the king audibly.

**"Look at you!" **he replied.** "You say you are a god and do you feel pain like any human and inclusive you let your anger governs you, you say you are better to judge people, really?, can you see their souls, do you know all the wickedness exists in them, their kindness, do you know what they did when they were child, when they were ten years old, twelve, thirteen, do you know their names, do you know the face of all them, do you know their reasons to be this way, their dreams, their ideas, inclusive to the person that they love...tell me human, do you know?!" **

Light kept silent, although he didn't stop to curse him mentally.

**"Of course you can, the only thing that you can do is to trust the system of the humans to say who is guilty and who not"** the king came closer to the man, now «face to face» **"tell me, Yagami Light... do you really believe you're the good guy in the story?"**

At that said by the king, Light infuriated, he won't let nobody intimidate him; mad, he get closer to the other face.

**"Yes"** he affirmed creaking his teeth like the voice was listened more as a grunt. **"I've only killed people that deserved it, wicked criminals that have taken the life to innocent people, with my actions I've brought peace, people now fear Kira's trial and soon people will stop to be evil"** an insolent smile was shown in his lips. **"Soon this world will know me as its savior, the god who brought peace to this corrupt world full with wickedness and only good people will inhabit this world" he puffed as his smile shown wider.**

A light giggle was listened on the part of the being.

**"What are you laughing idiot?" **

Without responding, the king moved away from the youth to go to sit down on the seat of the desk. Crossed arms.

Light still observed the other being's behavior with fury, even more when seeing the other make himself comfortable in the seat.

**"What the hell are you doing?!"** He screamed at the same time he tries to get up to go after the being, however the pain in his back stops him.

**"Would you excuse my audacity, however be standing is tiring"** he ionized.

**"WHAT?!"**

**"Anyway, if I continue this way this won't have an end, so instead of making you to reason and to see your mistake, I will be more direct and go to the point, after all, I am being very busy" **

Sharp looks were imposed by the brown.

**"First thing, you are not a god, you are a human and the Death Note that you have it is an object which corrupts the soul" **He began.** "I should say you that you are not the only human who wish to «clean» the world, however, the humans are influenced for their emotions, because of that, even a noble action at the end finishes corrupt, such it is your case Yagami Light" **He paused at seeing the man's surprise.** "I do not doubt that you want to do good, and in certain form your good part still dominates over your bad one, but the difference among them it is of one percent"**

"**One percent?"**

**"With so little difference, the good actions easily lose their direction in the face of the darkness, corrupting to be shown as good when in fact they are not" **

**"That's not true!" **He puffed.** "My actions are good and it doesn't matter which difference are there, they continue being the same!" **

**"Do you think so? Tell me then, do you really believe that all the criminals that you have killed go to the hell, huh?" **Light stunned.** "Of all of them, only the seventy percent has gone to the hell, twenty-nine percent to the sky and one percent to the shinigami's world" **

**"What?"**

**"Indeed most was bad people, their lives were stormy and many of them already killed from very young age, even this way, you believed that all they were bad" **he recharged completely in the back of the seat.** "Those that went to the sky, many of them were imprisoned unjustifiably, they paid the price to help their families, to their friends, to their lovers, for crimes they did not made and others, had never murdered until now" **he kept silent for an instant.** "Even this way, they regret what they did and their actions made during their whole life, worth more"**

**"Do you mean that although some have killed they went to the sky, because they made more good actions, how is that possible?!"** Hereplied, a surprise tone was heard**. "They deprived a person from the life, they violated that law!" **

**"The three laws go together, however, the humans will die one way or another, although it is true, the murder it is one of the worst crimes in this world, even this way, I don't judge the last action, the whole life is judged"**

**"Then you don't know how to judge!" **he grunted. **"How can you call yourself "the judge" when you take murder too slight"**

He sighed, some exasperation could be notice.

**"Well, at least you put attention to my story" **he mock. **"However, you are not in the position to tell me if I know how to judge or not, less when you say that you have NEVER killed innocent people" **

Light looked at him astonished.

**"Tell me... were the agents of the FBI, Raye Penber and his fiance Naomí Misora criminals?" **Light shocked.** "They only fulfill their duty, the only form of protecting innocent people, didn't they do what YOU want to do?...mainly...L" **

Again his chest hurt at hearing the last name, now with more intensity.

**"L, called Ryuuzaki by all of you, he sought the same thing that you Light...then...are not they good also?" **

**"They were in my way!" **he screamed as his chest burned.** "Those who intervene to the true justice should be eliminated" **it hurted more and more.

**"Oh, I see... they are bad only because they are obstacles for you, although they did not anything wrong"** he sighed heavily. **"What would you think Yagami Light if I told you that Ryuuzaki... thought in abandoning the investigation"**

The brown boy was perplexed, his eyes opened up in complete surprise.

**"Abandon it?"** his voice was lost. **"That's impossible! L continued with the investigation until the last moment, him more than nobody wanted my capture, he could never abandon it, is not the way of Ryuuzaki" **

**"Really?...and how do you know he was not faking?"** intrigued.

Light kept silent without understanding.

**"You know, Ryuuzaki had other priorities besides the investigation, two big dreams"** he takes out a ring of gold, going it agilely by his fingers like if is about a currency. **"Have you never hear the saying that for the dear person, one is able to do everything....even kill"** he stopped his game. **"Ryuuzaki was willing to risk everything for that person, to leave the investigation, his reputation, his principles and inclusive his own justice"** He throw the ring to Light, who reacted to catch it with some difficulty. **"However, he did not count with that person would kill him before deciding completely"**

**Light froze to the last statement, his fearful look relapsed in the ring. He observed it attentively while a great fear and also a great agony traveled his body, suddenly, he felt that the air was gone at seeing two names engravings in the tiny object. **

«Y. Light & L »

_'My name and Ryuuzaki's...what the...?' _

Without telling anything his look in total confusion was put now in the king who placed his hand in Light's front before realizing.

**"Now it is time that you remember Yagami Light" **

With it several images returned to his memory, as a great scream for him was imposed at see them all...now everything made sense.

* * *

:::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::

* * *

:::X:::**Final Notes**:::X:::

Well, know the next chapter, will be in past time :3 yup, you'll see the memories of Light XDD hehehehehhe and what happened hihihihihi…also I'm still looking for beta-readers, please if somebody want to help me to fix the fic, you'll make me happy, but please, if you REALLY want, because many ppl tell me that they want to help and then when I let them, they never do it and disappear o-oU…so only ppl that won't do that, please, thanks!

BTW!!!!! I'd love if you give me a review!!!! All of them will be appreciated and you'll make me to hurry up and translate more chapters X3 yay!!! Thanks in advance!!!

_**PS:**_ I do have an OC character sheet from this fic, if you want to see them, please go here: ludra-jen ntart. co m/art/Choos ing-a-Destiny-Chars-faces-66623477 (without the spaces).

* * *

:::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::

**To be continued…oka' n-n?  
** :::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::::X:::Xx-xX::X:::

* * *

X:::x-x**S.L.E**x-x::X: **  
**Xx:::xX**LudraDeSiré**Xx:::xX


End file.
